


All Senses on Fire

by parenthetical_thoughts, WTF Promare 2021 (fandom_Promare)



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Playlist, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parenthetical_thoughts/pseuds/parenthetical_thoughts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Promare/pseuds/WTF%20Promare%202021
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Promare 2021 - Level 3 - Челлендж





	All Senses on Fire




End file.
